Dabura
|Date of birth = |Date of death = May 7th, Age 774 (revived)Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Crack of Time (revived)Dark Demon Realm Saga |Race=Demon Realm race |Gender = Male |Occupation = King of the Demon Realm of Darkness |Allegiance = Babidi's forces Boss Warriors Dark Empire |FamConnect = Future Dabura (alternate timeline counterpart) Dabura: Xeno (alternate world counterpart) Towa (sister)Dragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 Fu (nephew) Mira (ally/fusee)Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 Babidi (boss) King Piccolo (fusee) Demigra (alternate timeline) (ally)Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Extra Pack 2 }} is the king of the Demon Realm. Existing for thousands of years, Dabura was a demon king placed under the wizard Babidi's control by a spell, becoming his right-hand man before the appearance of Majin Buu and thus doing his bidding. Appearance Dabura's appearance greatly resembles the traditional depiction of Satan in terms of his red skin, goatee, horns, large pointed ears, and animalistic yellow eyes. However, there are several changes to this iconic look: Dabura wears a light blue suit which covers his entire body minus his musclebound chest, along with a white spiked cape, a white circular belt, and white boots. Upon being revived as a member of the Dark Demon Realm army in Dragon Ball Heroes, he is seen wearing a red tight with the Dark Demon Realm army symbol on it over his body, similar to the outfit Super Mira is shown. The belt around his waist also have the same symbol on it. Personality Dabura's personality, while very sadistic in terms of his battle actions and methods of disposing of enemies, is also very sophisticated and well-mannered, speaking in a very articulate fashion, even complimenting the talents of his opponents with his deep, booming voice. When controlled by Babidi, Dabura stays completely loyal to his master, but does not always agree with every step Babidi takes, and is not afraid to question his master's actions if they seem impractical or a disadvantage to their plans. As such, although he first underestimated Fat Buu, after experiencing the monster's power first hand, he explained to Babidi that the former was too powerful to control and needed to be sealed up again before he might retaliate against him, which he deduced correctly. Later, in filler, Dabura's personality completely changes when he enters Heaven and sees actual loving concern from Videl for Gohan's safety back on Earth, coming to the conclusion he wishes to be loved in a similar way and make friends. In Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Dabura is shown to have a good relationship with his younger sister, whom he has shown to care for in a big brotherly fashion. In the DLC content of Xenoverse 2, his motivations to alter history was in the name of avenging Towa, reversing the roles from the original campaign of both Xenoverse games. Prior to Fu's betrayal, Dabura seemed to hold him in high regards, to the point of stating Fu is the rightful successor as king of the Demon Realm. Biography Background Under Babidi's control, Dabura inspects the Earth in Age 474. He scans for any humans with impressive power levels, however, he finds none (as none of the Dragon Team are born at the time). Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Dabura is first seen when Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin are led to Babidi's spaceship by Kibito and Shin to aid them in preventing Majin Buu's awakening. Babidi and Dabura are aware of their hiding place in the mountains nearby and, as it takes a massive amount of energy to awaken Majin Buu, Babidi decides to use theirs. Dabura is ordered to kill all but Shin and the strongest three, and lure the remainder inside the ship. Dabura obeys and quickly charges the group, despite them hiding their Ki. With a single blast, he kills Kibito, still grinning while he does so. He then quickly leaps in the air and spits on Piccolo and Krillin, quickly turning them into stone, with Shin explaining the only way they can turn back is if Dabura dies. In the anime only, Goku and Vegeta charge Dabura in an attempt to stop him but they underestimate him and do not even bother to transform into Super Saiyans, and they can do nothing to keep him from fleeing as a result. Dabura then retreats back into Babidi's spaceship, telling the brave Saiyans to wander into their domain if they dare. Dabura joins Babidi in a monitoring room and watches as the Z Fighters and Shin enter the spaceship, being greeted by Pui Pui. Vegeta easily kills Pui Pui, and then watches Goku destroy Yakon, before Dabura himself emerges to confront Gohan on the third floor. When first encountered, Goku mentions that Dabura's power level is comparable to that of Cell.Stated by Goku in the anime and manga Though initially it seems that Gohan and Dabura are even, Goku corrects himself and states that Dabura might be stronger than he once thought, with his usage of magic and several tricks, such as the Afterimage Strike and several unique attacks which managed to surprise and damage Gohan during the battle. Eventually, in frustration for not beating Gohan yet, Dabura materializes his Darkness Sword and attempts to strike the half-Saiyan. However, Gohan manages to catch the sword by his hands and snap it in half, making Dabura even more frustrated. During his battle with Gohan, Dabura takes notice of Vegeta's poor temperament and his one-track mind for settling things with Goku, which gives Dabura an idea. Dabura then retreats from the fight with Gohan in order to inform Babidi of Vegeta's evil in his heart. Babidi quickly takes advantage of that information and possesses Vegeta, when this was actually what Vegeta wanted all along, so he would gain a greater power and finally defeat Goku. With Vegeta refusing to kill Shin and Gohan (stating that they are of no interest to him) and now battling Goku, Dabura stands with Babidi to fight against Shin and Gohan. Before they can start though, they are all shocked as the energy released from Vegeta and Goku's battle has already been enough to release Majin Buu, as both fighters were fighting at Super Saiyan 2, the form thought to be the pinnacle of Super Saiyan states at the time. Dabura and Babidi are then confronted by Gohan and Shin, now preparing to stop Buu's resurrection once and for all. When Gohan fires multiple Electric Kamehameha at the Sealed Ball, Dabura grabs his master from the blast's range and jumps away, saving his master's life. Originally thought to be dead, after several minutes of waiting, Buu finally emerges in a puff of large smoke. After Majin Buu has emerged, Dabura is surprised, and less than pleased with Buu, as it seems the fat being is nothing more than a useless imbecile, due to his childish personality and appearance. Majin Buu overhears this remark and attacks Dabura, quickly gouging him in the eyes, and then kicking him into a mountain, leaving him broken, pleasing Babidi. Dabura does manage to recover somewhat though and throws a magical spear through Majin Buu, much to the frustration of Babidi. He tries to convince Babidi that Majin Buu is uncontrollable and should be contained again, but Babidi refuses to comply, and then tells him that he was nothing more than a pawn in the bigger plan, and like all pawns, regardless of its loyalty or efficiency, should be tossed away when not needed anymore, much to Dabura's surprise and hurt. Majin Buu then retaliates against Dabura under Babidi's orders, turning him into a large cookie and eating him. This in turn reverses what he did to Piccolo and Krillin, restoring them to normal. While in King Yemma's office in the afterlife, Dabura is held by ogres as King Yemma chooses to punish him by sending him to Heaven because, being a demon, Dabura would have enjoyed Hell.Dragon Ball Z episode 249, "Return to Other World" This is the final mention of Dabura in the manga, but he makes several more appearances in anime filler where the punishment backfires as Dabura enjoys Heaven anyway, but he at least repents for his previous evil ways. The M is still on Dabura's forehead while in King Yemma's office but, just like Vegeta, he loses it after King Yemma judged him. In the anime filler, Dabura is seen content in Heaven, repenting of his previous sins and looking back on them with remorse. He accompanies Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl in their search for Gohan in the Other World. He is consumed with joy and love, which unnerves everybody near him. Dabura is last seen in Heaven with a wreath of flowers around his head picking flowers in a bouquet wandering around Heaven. Ironically enough, despite having become a pure soul himself in these anime filler episodes, he is not shown revived with all the innocent souls who were killed by Buu and the other villains. Vegeta specified that the evil ones be kept dead when making the wish, which could have left Dabura dead (Vegeta suggests that the reason he made this specification was so that villains such as Babidi and Dabura would not return). Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga When Goku and Krillin were sent into a forest to retrieve a special herb for Master Roshi, an illusion of Dabura and many other villains from the Z-Fighters' past show up to challenge the duo. Having remembered getting turned to stone by him years prior, Dabura's illusion was one of four that terrified Krillin the most, with the others being Tambourine, Frieza, and Super Buu. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball SD'' Dabura appears in the fourth chapter of Dragon Ball SD, a remake of Dragon Ball, along with Babidi. Both are eaten by Majin Buu when the latter is released from the Sealed Ball. ''Xenoverse'' Though he does not appear physically in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, his sister Towa does appear and is one of the central villains in the game along with her creation Mira. Dabura is mentioned by the Chronoa when talking about Towa's origins, referring to her as the sister of the Demon King Dabura. Also according to Chronoa, Towa desires revenge on Majin Buu for the death of her brother, though interestingly Towa does not alter the point in history where her brother was killed by Majin Buu. Dabura's Clothes also appear as an outfit that can be worn by the Future Warrior, though due to it exposing their chest, females wear an additional black top underneath to cover their chest. ''Xenoverse 2'' ;Infinite History Saga It is revealed that when Towa appeared in the Time Nest she altered the history where Majin Buu turns Dabura into a cookie and eats him resulting in his death, and secretly releases him before covering up her deed with magic in hopes the Time Patrollers would not notice. Dabura secretly increases his power after this through Damage Energy, waiting for the moment to exact vengeance after the death of Towa who was killed by the Future Warrior when they killed Final Form Mira who had absorbed his creator to complete his evolution after his defeat at the hands of Super Saiyan 3 Bardock made him develop a indomitable fighting spirit that caused a great change in Mira's personality, leading him to betray Towa. It is implied that Dabura sought vengeance on the Time Patrol for their role his sister's death as it had been the defeat of the Masked Saiyan that lead to Bardock being freed as well as the fact the Future Warrior did not prevent Mira from absorbing Towa (whom they had allied with to stop Supervillain Mira from self destructing due to exceeding his power limiter) and the fact that in killing Mira they killed Towa as well. Free from his original fate but still possessing the Demon mark, Dabura goes into a Time Rift and observes the battle between Super Vegito and Super Buu until he is noticed by Vegito, who notes that Dabura has been hiding his true power, and asks him to fight, Dabura does so and releases some of his power to participate in the battle between Vegito and Buu. When the Future Warrior arrives Dabura is forced to fight them. Dabura is still holding back his true power and tells the Supreme Kai of Time he will make her pay ten fold for what she did to his sister Towa, before leaving to another timespace. After this Dabura loses his Demon mark from being under Babidi's possession. He starts creating Time Rifts separate from the Book of the Beginning and the End, freely manipulating history all for the purpose of fueling Fu with time rift energy. He kidnaps Chronoa after having arriving in Conton City and petrifying all of its inhabitants, turning them into stone including Old Kai, Trunks: Xeno, and the original Future Warrior. After Dabura is defeated (alongside an alternate Demigra), he is turned to stone after lashing out at Fu, who deflects his Stone Spit. ''Heroes'' Dark Demon Realm Saga After Towa has obtained more energy to aid in breaking the seal on the Demon Realm, Dabura is revived - he appears, more powerful than before (this version of Dabura is referred to as "Dabura: Xeno") appearing initially as a purple energy colored silhouette just as the battle between the Time Breakers and the Dark Demon Realm army is drawing to its conclusion. When the Time Patrol and the Dragon Ball Heroes team fight against Towa and Super Mira in the Demon Realm, Dabura: Xeno comes to assist the two demons when it appears they are having trouble - declaring himself the King of the Dark Demon Realm - with Towa surprised at the appearance of her brother. After Towa is injured and falls, the injured Dabura: Xeno catches her, and then the two of them, along with Super Mira, escape through a dark portal. When Towa and the Dark Demon Realm army travel to the time of the first battle between King Piccolo and Goku, after the Time Patrol manage to incapacitate most of the Time Breaker commanders, Dabura: Xeno appears to assist his sister, in response Future Trunks unveils his Super Saiyan 3 state and battles the revived Demon King. After his sister unleashes the Hell Gates, Dabura: Xeno goes to the Chaos Hell Gate alongside her and Mira. When the heroes arrive the three demons face off against them, eventually losing. After their loss, Broly (who had escaped Hell), attacks the three Time Breaker leaders with a powerful energy blast, apparently killing the three of them, though they are later revealed to have survived. Dark Empire Saga ;Demon God Towa Saga In the game, Dabura: Xeno and the other Time Breakers are all present as Towa prepares to talk with them, when suddenly Mechikabura appears, causing them all to quickly bow to him. When the Dark Dragon Balls scatter across time and space, Dabura: Xeno along with the other Demon Gods are tasked with collecting them with the goal of restoring Mechikabura's youth. ;Dark Demon God Buu Saga In the manga, while on the Sacred World of the Kai, Goku: Xeno is shown fighting Majin Buu: Xeno. Dabura: Xeno now a Demon God himself tracks down the Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball which had merged with Buu and intervenes in the battle, easily defeating Buu by slicing him in half with his sword before turning on Goku. However, the fallen Buu was not actually dead and takes the opportunity to absorb Dabura: Xeno whilst he has his guard down becoming the Dark Demon God Buu in the process. ;Super Namekian Saga In the game, following the heroes defeating Slug: Xeno and Dark Demon God Buu: Xeno, who at the time had also absorbed Janemba: Xeno, Dabura: Xeno emerged from Buu and was rescued by Towa. In the manga, after Demon God Salsa defeated Buu using the Trick of Tornadoes technique, both the Dark Dragon Balls as well as Dabura: Xeno re-appear where he is again recovered by Towa and is taken back to the Demon Realm. ;Mechikabura Revival Saga In the manga, along with the other Demon Gods, Dabura: Xeno fends off the Time Patrol members in order to buy enough time for Dark Shenron to restore his masters youth and strength. When Chronoa attempts to head forward alone to confront Mechikabura, Dabura: Xeno tries to stop her but he is intercepted by Gotenks: Xeno. He then continues the battle fighting against Goten: Xeno and then shortly after ward Super Saiyan Gohan: Xeno. However the battle ends abruptly when the Time Patrol are teleported back to the Time Nest. Power ;Manga and Anime Dabura's strength prior to becoming a Majin is unknown but it is stated by Shin that even before Babidi took control of him, Dabura was the strongest being in the Demon Realm. Before encountering Majin Buu, Dabura himself believed there was no one in the universe that could match his power. After becoming a Majin, Dabura's power is allegedly in the same league as Cell, as Goku believes him to be as strong as the Bio-Android. Vegeta and Goku (who have both attained Super Saiyan 2 with superior power to Gohan's at that level) both believed that they could individually defeat Dabura. Upon watching Dabura fight and seeing his magic, Goku corrected himself, noting that the Demon King was way stronger than originally believed, though Vegeta noted that he was still an opponent that he or Goku could deal with. In the anime, Dabura manages to have a slight upper-hand during the battle with Gohan until he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, though soon after Dabura releases his true power, evening the battle between them. However, it was noted that Gohan was nowhere near as strong as he was when he defeated Cell from lack of training during the past seven years. In both the manga and anime, when he has to face Gohan again, Dabura stated to Babidi that there was no doubt that he could actually defeat Gohan with little trouble based on their previous fight, considering him trash. However, it was said by Goku that if Gohan were to get angry and release his true power like he used against Cell, he would be capable of defeating Dabura. Later on, Dabura is shown to be outclassed by the power of Majin Buu. In the anime only, Dabura states that even a kili of 4,000 cannot defeat him, implying that Goku can not defeat him as a Super Saiyan (as his power is 3,000 kili). ;Dabura: Xeno In the Dark Demon Realm Saga of Dragon Ball Heroes, after Dabura is revived as "Dabura: Xeno", he is much stronger than before, enough that when engaging him in combat, Future Trunks has to utilize his Super Saiyan 3 form. In the manga, as a Demon God, before his power is stabilized, he is able to easily beat Majin Buu: Xeno (who has merged with a Dark Dragon Ball), he holds such a speed advantage over base Goku: Xeno that it appears to him that Goku is not even moving. Buu's absorption of Demon God Dabura makes Buu so strong that he can outmatch Super Saiyan Trunks: Xeno, and hold his own against base Vegito: Xeno. After his Demon God power has stabilized he is knocked down by a sneak attack from base Gotenks: Xeno - but receives no damage. He attacks Super Saiyan Gohan: Xeno with a sword slash which the half-Saiyan dodges. In the game, after his Demon God power has stabilized, Dabura: Xeno is able to match Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta: Xeno in battle. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Dabura has the greatest power in the Demon Realm, his battle power is equal to Cell's though he has the addition of magic skill.Daizenshuu 7 ;Video games In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, it is implied that Dabura is around Super Perfect Cell's power level or slightly higher, which is presumably a reference to his being able to fight a rusty Gohan as a Super Saiyan 2 and Goku's statements that compare him to Cell. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 when Dabura appears during Super Vegito's battle with Super Buu (Gohan absorbed), Vegito notes that Dabura has been hiding his true power all this time, with Dabura revealing it to confidently fight Vegito. Dabura's huge increase in power leads Old Kai to believe he might be a match for Majin Buu. Later when confronted in the Crack of Time Dabura reveals he has been absorbing large amounts of Damage Energy from the changes to time, though he knows that even with this power he will not be able to beat the Future Warrior and their master, and so calls in Demigra for assistance. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ki Blast Deflect' – Dabura uses this technique for deflecting the Gohan's Twin Dragon Shot in the anime. *'Magic Materialization' – Dabura can create weapons out of nowhere with which to fight his opponents. During his battle with Gohan, he conjures a sword (which Gohan breaks when caught in a struggle), and later he creates a spear which he throws and impales Majin Buu with, to no effect, as the rubbery monster merely pulls it out whole and regenerates easily. *'Evil Flame' – A short length stream of fire which is shot from the mouth. In the ''Budokai'' series, this attack is called Evil Blast. *'Afterimage Strike' – The ability to move so quickly that an image of the technique's user is left behind. Although Goku, Gohan, and Krillin are all capable of performing the same move, Gohan still falls for the technique, after which Dabura blasts Gohan with the Evil Impulse, knocking him into a nearby lake and leaving the green robe around his outfit ruined. *'Evil Impulse' – A large sphere of dark energy, fired from one hand. Dabura uses it against Gohan. It was named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. It also appears in the Budokai series under the name Hell Blitz. *'Telekinesis' – Dabura is shown able to easily manipulate large quantities of matter, quickly launching them with great force. During his fight against Gohan, he calmly levitated all the rubble Gohan crashed on him before bombarding Gohan with said rubble. * Stone Spit – Dabura gathers saliva in his mouth and spits it on an opponent who then petrifies turning to lifeless stone. The victims are only released upon Dabura's death (however in video games like Xenoverse 2 the petrification effect is temporary when used in battle due to game mechanics). In Xenoverse 2, it appears under the name Petrifying Spit and it is reveal the attack can be reflected back at Dabura which turns him into lifeless stone (which essentially traps him as only his own death can apparently free him) thus it is risky technique for the user if an opponent is able to do this. *'Telepathy' – Although this could be due to his connection with Babidi, he is able to contact his master through his mind from another world without anyone else noticing, like when he discovers the intense evil within Vegeta's heart and felt it could be used to convert him to their side. *'Evil Spear' – Dabura throws a spear into his opponent, stabbing him with it. Dabura uses this technique in an attempt to kill Majin Buu. *'Sword Blast' – A wave of energy channeled through his sword. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3. *'Cape Swing' – Dabura slices through the air with his claws to create a streak of sharp energy lines that can slice nearly anything. Dabura used this technique against Gohan in "Pay to Win". *'Darkness Sword Attack' – Dabura's Ultimate Blast; it is a rushing attack where Dabura creates a sword using Magic Materialization and uses it to attack his opponent, slashing them multiple times then uses it to knock them away. He then flies towards them with tremendous speed and immediately stops right in front of the opponent (just as they are recovering from the earlier attack), then he blasts them right in the face (with a Rush Ki Wave, mimicking how he kills Kibito). * – Dabura: Xeno's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. * – Demon God Dabura: Xeno's super attack in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Dark Sword Slash' – A team attack performed by Super Buu and Dabura in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Upper Cutter' – Dabura charges forward for a second and uppercuts the opponent. Used in Super Butōden 3. *'Fiery Wall' – Dabura makes a wall of fire appear from the ground. Used in Super Butōden 3. *'Fury Blade' – Dabura uses his sword to slash his opponent. He uses this technique against Gohan, who catches and breaks Dabura's sword while the latter is performing this move. Named in the ''Butōden'' series. **'Double Fury' – Dabura performs two sword slashes with his sword. Used in the Butōden series. *'Energy Breath' – Dabura fires an energy ball from his mouth. It is one of his super attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. *'Meteo Lance Slicer' – Dabura's meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22. He throws several spears consecutively at his opponent, and finishes with a sword slash. *'Hate Ray Cannon' – A Renzoku Energy Dan technique used against Majin Buu. Also used in the Butōden series, Budokai series, Budokai Tenkaichi series, and Raging Blast games. *'Hate Dancing' – A High Speed Rush attack finished with a Kiai. Used in Budokai series. *'Hell Blow Shoot' – Dabura kicks the opponent up in the air, then he kicks them more in mid-air and punches them down again, and finally Dabura kicks his opponent in the back when he is down. Used in Budokai series. *'Demonic Will' – A powered-up state where Dabura raises his power significantly and gets a black aura to surround him. Used to get to his full power against Gohan. Named in the Budokai series. * Evil Sword Rush - Dabura's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Magic Regeneration' - Dabura is capable of regenerating his wounds through magic. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Teleportation' - Dabura is able to teleport using magic. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Evil Sensing' - Dabura is capable of sensing the evil within people's hearts, such as when he was able to recognize the latent darkness within Vegeta's heart. This ability may be due to Dabura's demonic origins. *'Time Travel' - Dabura: Xeno time travels back to Age 753 in order to assist his sister. *'Magical Thunder' - A magical lightning-based Finger Beam used by Dabura as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Psychic Thunder' - A stronger variation of Magical Thunder that can be used by Dabura as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Illusion Thunder' - An even stronger variation of Magical Thunder that can be used by Dabura as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'EX-Fusion' - By wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance, Dabura can fuse with either Mira to create Damira or King Piccolo to create Demon King Daccolo in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Sledgehammer' - One of Dabura's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Full Power Charge' - A ki charging technique used by Dabura as a Super Skill in Xenoverse 2. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - A powerful energy wave used by Dabura as one of his Ultimate Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Break Strike' - An explosive wave technique used by Dabura as his Evasive Skill in Xenoverse 2. *'Peeler Storm' - A technique where Dabura turns into several razor sharp buzz saw-like blades of energy. One of Supervillain Dabura's Super Skills in Expert Mission 20: "Harbinger of Doom" in Xenoverse 2. *'Marbling Drop' - A technique were Dabura surrounds himself with an energy shield then fires several energy spheres from the shield that bounce around like marbles. One of Supervillain Dabura's Super Skills in Expert Mission 20: "Harbinger of Doom" in Xenoverse 2. *'Dark Magic' - Like his sister, Dabura can utilize Dark Magic to control others and power them up. This is utilized by Dabura during the Infinite History Saga to alter history to collect damage energy to empower both himself and Fu as part of his plan to take revenge on the Time Patrol for their role in his sister's death in Age ???. Dabura's Dark Magic is strong enough to influence powerful fighters such as Future Jiren. **'Supervillain power-up granting' - Dabura can utilize his sister's new spell to grant fighters the first stage Supervillain power-up. Presumably learned from Towa before her death. *'Time Bullet' - A technique originally used by his sister that allows the user to create a space that limits an opponents movements. Dabura uses this technique to keep Chronoa imprisoned after abducting her from the Time Vault and fleeing to the Crack of Time. Dabura uses it to keep her contained while he fights the Time Patrol and notes she will die unless they defeat him and the ally he summons to face them. Due to the strength he obtained from damage energy he had collected, Dabura is able to maintain it as he fights the Time Patrol which is far stronger than what Towa was capable of. |-|Forms & Power-Ups= ;Majin Dabura Majin DaburaDragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game is Dabura's primary form in his appearances in the anime and manga. This is the state that Dabura took on after being taken control of by the wizard Babidi, in this state Dabura's potential was unlocked and he was much stronger than in his previous days as King of the Demon Realm, he also possess several special traits unique to people using this form. ;Cookie After being hit by Majin Buu's Cookie Beam, Dabura was transformed into a lifeless Dabura shaped cookie unable to defend himself and is ultimately the form he died in when he was eaten by Buu. This form is named Dabura Cookie in Xenoverse 2. ;Demonic Will A power up used by Dabura in order to reach his full power. The Budokai series of video games treat it as a transformation. ;Demon God In the Dark Empire Saga of Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Dabura: Xeno becomes a Demon God thanks to Mechikabura and gains the ability to use Godly ki. In this form he wields a larger version of his sword as his main weapon the design of which somewhat resembles the weapons wielded by other Demon Gods such as Demigra and his sister Towa. In this form, Dabura: Xeno is strong enough to easily defeat Majin Buu: Xeno merged with a Dark Dragon Ball, but is caught off guard and absorbed before he can finish the job. His Demon God power has not yet stabilized. ;Supervillain A power-up devised by his sister Towa which shaves off life to grant greater power. Dabura utilizes the first stage power up version with gives him glowing pink eyes and a dark black-white aura. Used by Dabura as part of the Extra Pack 1 DLC in Expert Mission 20: "Harbinger of Doom" in Xenoverse 2.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Extra Pack 1 DLC |-|Fusions= ;Damira In Dragon Ball Fusions, by wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance Dabura can perform EX-Fusion with Mira to create Damira. ;Demon King Daccolo In Dragon Ball Fusions, Dabura can perform EX-Fusion with King Piccolo to create the Demon Realm race/Namekian hybrid Demon King Daccolo. As a fusion of two Demon Kings also powers up his evil heart, which is implied to make him more evil than either fusee. Interestingly, he has the "Demon" mark from King Piccolo's Demon Clothes on his chest and Dabura's Majin mark on his forehead. ;Tekka (fused w/Dabura) In Dragon Ball Fusions, Tekka can perform EX-Fusion with Dabura if Tekka is selected as Fusion Target 1 and Dabura is selected as Fusion Target 2. The resulting fusion retains Tekka's selected name, gender, race, and voice. However it alters their appearance slightly and grants them access to both Tekka and Dabura's Special Moves as well as Special Moves unique to the fusion itself. Appearances in other media ''Sand Land'' In Akira Toriyama's Sand Land manga, which takes place in a futuristic era, a character bearing a heavy resemblance to Demon King Dabura named Satan in the Japanese version and Lucifer in the Viz adaption appears as the father of the main character, Demon Prince Beelzebub. Sand Land is a desolate wasteland inhabited by humans and demons, and where the supply of water is controlled by a greedy human king. Sheriff Rao asks help to find an elusive Phantom Lake, and the king of demons agrees that his son Beelzebub helps him. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Omee to Fusion'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Ryūzaburō Ōtomo *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Scott McNeil **Funimation dub: Rick Robertson *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Luiz Carlos de Moraes *German dub: Joerg Hengstler *Hungarian dub: Lajos Csuha *Italian dub: Marco Pagani *Latin American dub: Gabriel Pingarrón *Portuguese dub: Vítor Rocha *Spanish Dub: Ángel Corpa *Catalan Dub: Enric Serra Frediani (DBZ), Ramon Canals (DBZ Kai) *Basque Dub: Kepa Cueto Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Dabura vs. Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and Piccolo *Dabura vs. Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan 2)Daizenshuu 7 *Dabura vs. Innocent Buu *Dabura vs. Innocent Buu ;Dragon Ball Super *Dabura (illusion), Tambourine (illusion), King Piccolo (illusion), Vegeta (illusion), Nappa (illusion), Ginyu (illusion), Burter (illusion), Jeice (illusion), Recoome (illusion), Guldo (illusion), Frieza (Final Form) (illusion), Cell (Perfect Form) (illusion), Super Buu (illusion), Raditz (illusion), Bulma (illusion), and Super Shenron (illusion) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan Blue) and Krillin Trivia *His name is originally taken from the last half of the famous incantation, "Abraca'dabra'". *Just like Vegeta, Dabura loses the M on his forehead after King Yemma judged him. This suggests that Dabura may have actually been somewhat "benevolent" during his Demon Realm lordship. This would also explain why he apparently seems to have remorse for his actions in the anime. *Reonald, a character in Akira Toriyama's manga, looks very similar to Dabura. Reonald works as a bodyguard for the witch who lives on Mt. Mimizuku, where she sells the pills that can heal Paifu's friends from the monster flu. *In Buu's Fury, Dabura gets turned into a cupcake instead of a cookie. *Whenever Dabura fights Spike the Devil Man in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the two get special dialogue intended only for each other, with Devilman saying he will rule the underworld instead of Dabura. *In Xenoverse 2, there is a back accessory known as Dabura Cookie based on Dabura's Cookie form. Gallery See also *Dabura (Collectibles) References Site Navigation es:Dabra pt-br:Dabura Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons D Category:Males Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Time Breakers Category:Siblings Category:DBZ Characters Category:Deities Category:DBH Characters